tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Don
"Don't you know who I am? I'm Don Capuello, bro!" Don is a former bandit, forced into the lifestyle from a poor upbringing and abuse by his father, Gaoh Capuello. Don is however the furthest thing from a bandit imaginable; instead he's a man who has good intentions that often clash with his lack of common sense. Don is an empathic man of the highest order- he would do anything to look after his sister Josette or the cast-out-from-society wretches he calls his 'bros'. Don is smooth and the what he considers the ideal type of man; he's a fly dancer with the sweetest style imaginable, but he's also not afraid to get rough when needed. 'Background' Don and his sister Josette grew up in a remote town underneath an abusive relationship from his father. Rejected by society, Don eventually fled with his sister Josette after his father Gaoh murdered their mother. Don and Josette did whatever they could to survive, becoming bandits and stealing from innocent people. Even then, Don retained a measure of honor and respectability- he would never kill someone and he would never dare raise a hand to a woman. After taking residence in the Tabul castle ruins and coming into battle with the Pride and his own father, Don renounced the bandit lifestyle after Selan, Marcus and Estelle showed him a better lifestyle. Don decided to become a Guilder, and to become a better, more dependable man, not just for himself, but for his sister and Selan especially. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Don is a tall and lean man, wearing a simple jeans, boots and tshirt. Most notably he wears a leather jacket that is priceless to him; it's the last gift his mother ever gave him, and he rarely takes it off. He also has a large pompadour hairstyle (or at least did, until it was cut off) that he takes great effort to take care off. Don is meticulous in his sense of style and upkeep, and is excessively flamboyant to the the degree that he must always have the greatest of entrances... normally done to a dance routine. Flamboyant, oozing with charisma and emphatic towards others; Don can only be described as a true bro. Whilst short on actual intelligence, Don more than makes up for it with his attitude and devotion towards other people, particularly those he grows close to. Once his relationship with others reaches a certain tier, they could not find a more dependable person than Don. 'Fighting Style' Don’s abilities are tied into his emphatic, soulful connection towards others. Fighting alone, his powers tend to be diminished and wasted. His strength is directly proportional to that of the size of his hair; with the majority of it cut away his once former danger level of D has been diminished to H. But his ‘power level’ is fluctuating. The more endangered those he’s closest to are, the more powerful Don becomes in his determination to protect them. This makes him an excellent rear line defender of weaker members; however Don’s desire to prove himself useful and his own innate stupidity usually gets in the way of this. But what’s important is that he has heart, right? Currently; his level of ‘bro’ compatibility towards others and his ability to increase his power to willingly defend them currently ranks as so: Selan – 90% Trixie – 50% Marcus – 35% Estelle – 40% 'Relationships' 'Selan Leclair' Selan was the first Guilder Don met. Don was instantly smitten by the sight of Selan's beauty, to the point where his first words uttered were 'Would you marry me?' He only became more enamoured (literally) after she performed her dancing on him (twice) and despite being enemies quickly became mutual, respected friends from their shared love of dancing. Don risked his life to stand up to his father and protect Selan in turn. When Don reappeared as a Guilder, he was overjoyed to be in the same team as Selan. Don's feelings with her have progressed to the point where he believes they're both actually engaged... they're not. Don ended up dissapointing Selan with his mistake in stealing a shop's full of clothes, so now he works extra hard to make it up to her and prove himself. 'Estelle Fenix' Don rather uncharacteristically considers Estelle his 'Big Sis'. He was awed by her bravery and courage in standing up against Gaoh, despite the dangers. He's also grateful to her for letting him join the Pride and even forgiving his past transgressions. There isn't much he wouldn't do for her. 'Marcus Wiseman' Don is indebted to Marcus; he managed to help him, Josette and all his bros escape, giving them the second chance of a new life. Despite not really knowing each other, Don considers Marcus one of his closest bros. 'Trixie May' During the crumbling Tabul castle ruins, Don ended up supporting and encouraging the young Trixie by giving her his priceless leather jacket and a pair of shades... both of which were empowered with the power of cool to help give Trixie strength. He has a lot of love and joy to the little girl, who considers Don a 'superhairo', much to Amy's chagrin. 'Josette Capuello' x 'Trivia' *Don's nicknames for everyone so far are: **Estelle: Big Sis **Marcus: Windbro **Syed: Lightbro **Moira: Scarysis **Thunderhawk: Pigbro **Trixie: Little Missy **Amy: Clericsis **Nikki: Catsis **Selan: Selan (She's the only one he addresses seriously)